


nayeons birthday wishes

by ccandycait



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Mina - Freeform, Minayeon, Nami - Freeform, cute girls, happy birthday nayeon, mina being cuddly, nayeon - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccandycait/pseuds/ccandycait
Summary: nayeon feels a little down on her birthday. mina seems to know everything.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	nayeons birthday wishes

**Author's Note:**

> ok here’s the birthday fluff that i told celeste i would write. not a connection to the nahyo but i made it better.
> 
> lesbians <3

Nayeon always described herself as perfect. She would put her hands to her cheeks, smile at the camera, and giggle about how she was the prettiest girl in the world and how nobody could replace her.

Though, sometimes, that wasn’t the case.

Sometimes she stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom and just stared. Sometimes she just stared at herself, looked into her reflection’s eyes and felt nothing. She has talked once about how she’s not fond of showing herself on camera without makeup, and it reflected on herself all the time.

It was her birthday. Her twenty-fifth. She was only a little through her life, yet she just felt... not old, but she felt like she was growing up too fast. Being the oldest was just a constant reminder that she’s an adult and while she’s had help with her every step of the way, sometimes, you stumble.

Sometimes she feels... not perfect.

The members had taken her out for dinner earlier in the evening, a popular restaurant that they could rent out booths for so they could sit behind curtains and weren’t disturbed. It was fun. Mina and Momo had accompanied her to the convenience store after that and had bought her her favorite jelly candies and a couple of other sweet snacks that Nayeon had had a sweet tooth for.

When she had gotten back to the dorms, there were streamers and balloons everywhere and it was such a good time. Her members always made her feel loved at any time of day, and she had never been more thankful for them than at that moment. They sang karaoke until one in the morning before they finally decided to settle down and retire to their rooms.

It’s always after the fun that Nayeon sits down and thinks about everything. She was happy, but it was always overwhelming and sometimes her emotions got the best of her.

They were all fairly happy girls, but Nayeon was deemed one of the louder, cheerful ones. Her gummy smile was always on show and she was always laughing no matter the game they were playing.

Sometimes, she just had to take a break.

After all the fun was over, after taking a shower, she was standing in front of her mirror and leaning in, just staring at herself.  
It was easy for her to pick out her imperfections. Her nose was too small or her eyes were too wide, her smile too pointy or her hands too big. There was always something to look at, the comments that people would say on twitter always stuck in her head despite her knowing that she shouldn’t be taking those to heart.

Before her thoughts could go any further, before she could find anything else to improve on, there was a soft voice calling her name from behind her.

“Unnie,” the voice like soft melodies playing through Nayeon’s ears, and before she could turn, there was a flash of blonde hair and the feeling of soft strands brushing her shoulders. A pair of arms gently wrapped around her, and Nayeon lifted her gaze to find Mina’s meeting hers in the mirror.

Mina wasn’t often one to get cuddly with everyone. She didn’t oppose it, but Nayeon knew most of the members were usually the ones to initiate it. So... Nayeon was a little surprised at the sudden contact, but she wasn’t going to complain.

Somehow, Mina always knew what was going on in someone’s head. Maybe she was just observant, Nayeon thought, staying quiet and in turn being easily more observant of others.

“You don’t need to be so hard on yourself, Nayeon-Unnie,” Mina murmured in that pretty voice of hers, her eyes round and sincere as she held Nayeon’s gaze. There wasn’t anything accusing or emotional about it — just a simple, sweet tone, that left nothing for Nayeon to feel worried about. Nothing was implied.

Nayeon smiled with the same gentleness that Mina did, one of her hands coming up to wrap around the younger’s wrist. “I know. Sometimes it’s just hard, I don’t know. After all the happiness, and then just... quiet...”

“I know,” Mina hummed, her arms dropping from Nayeon’s shoulders to simply hold onto her hand, fingers interlacing. “Sometimes you just have to get used to the quiet. It’s nice, at times.”

Nayeon laughed at that, lifting Mina’s hand to press against her cheek. ”Of course you would know. I don’t doubt it. You’re very serene. ~”

“It’s not like I’m too shy or anything. It’s just natural.”

“I know. It’s you and Tzuyu, you two seem to just... always know what’s going on.”

“It’s a gift. ~” Mina replied, pulling on Nayeon’s hand and leading her back to their and the other girls’ shared room. “It’s almost three in morning; I think it’s time to go to sleep. Everyone else already has.”

“Why haven’t you?”

“I was waiting for you to finish your shower.”

“Ahhh ~ I see.” Nayeon grinned, taking one last glance at herself in the mirror before following after the younger girl.

“And for the record,” Mina whispered once they had passed into the doorway to their bedroom, pulling Nayeon close until they were inches away from each other. “I think you’re the prettiest, Nayeon-Unnie.” 

The younger girl then pressed a kiss to Nayeon’s cheek and smiled, though her own cheeks had heated up and her eyes had travelled elsewhere. “Goodnight. Happy birthday, Unnie.”

Nayeon stood a little frozen, watching Mina climb into bed with a sort of shocked expression. Mina had never been that open before, and when she has, it’s always been in the joking way at fansigns or for show. 

Never like this.

Nayeon had to ignore her own face burning up as she mumbled a thank you. Though, Mina simply smiled innocently at her, if not a bit flustered, and held out a hand to ask Nayeon to join her.

Nayeon almost blanched — but she just shook her head knowingly and made the steps across the room to climb in next to Mina. The younger girl immediately clung to her, snuggling her head into Nayeon’s chest, and Nayeon swore her heart skipped a beat.

Though, she still relented, accepting the warmth from the younger girl and resting her nose on top of Mina’s head. All thoughts from earlier were gone from her head.

This was new.  
But Nayeon could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 follow me at @yeoncafes on twitter


End file.
